warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Atalia Rose
Hey guys welcome to my talk page. Please no cursing or bad language. Add a message if you have anything to say (you already know that) and make sure you put your sig. I'll get back to you within a few days. Oh, and of course you are now able to put down sig requests! I HAVE REDONE MY TALK PAGE! IF SOME OF YOUR PREVIOUS MESSAGES AREN'T THERE IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE ACCIDENTLY DELETED THEM! *WARNING*Please put every new message as a new heading please (by clicking the heading button or putting two = beside it) coz it makes things easier for me! If you don't I will add one for you. Wiki info hello, Sparrow~ I noticed a few of your comments lacked constructive criticism, and I wanted to inform you about one of the wiki's rules. the rule states that all comments must be constructive. write what you liked/disliked most about the story, how the writer could improve, etc. comments like what you have posted recently are not allowed. so yeah, that's it~ please don't ignore this. I have had people ignore me. ;w; anyway, welcome to the wiki~ I'm Phoenix Flight, but you can call me Vix, Phoenix, or Flight. have a fun time on the wiki~! Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 20:24, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi Sparrowpool! I'm Sayna, Quicksilver, Flame, or Snowbird (XP the list keeps getting longer with every story I write) So yea, I'm commonly called Sayna and occasionally Quicksilver :P It's up to you what you call me :) ':'< Ravenflight X Quicksilver 22:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ??? Hi Sparrowpool! Welcome to the wiki :) Also, I don't want to sound rude, but your user page looks exactly like mine (the box that says Sparrowpool's page) aside from the text. I'm not accusing you of anything, but did you copy it from my page? It has the exact same coding as mine. A journey of a t h o u s a n d miles begins with a single step. 16:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I know now! Hey Skye, this is Silver again. I see. I apologize if you felt pointed out and accused, because it wasn't your fault. I just immediately assumed someone had copied my coding. May I ask who that user is who gave you the coding? Don't worry, I'm not going to immediately accuse her of anything. In fact, I don't think I will at all :3 Also, your fanfiction is looking great! You have great details. Keep up the excellent work! Oh, and thanks for telling me :) Lastly, if you ever want help coding a signature, I can help you. Firey, Stareh, Sayna, Blade, and several others can also help you. Here comes the sun 13:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Me again Silver here again. Thank you very much for your reply. I appreciate your honesty and understanding. I'm not that interested in seeking out that user, but thank you for telling me :) Also, I am pleased that you like Evil Rising. It's quite choppy, but again, I'm glad you enjoy it. I like Shadefall too! Love is friendship set on fire ' 16:56, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat! Hey! Want to chat? c: 'Shoot for the moon Even if you miss you'll land among the stars. 12:31, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Tip Hey, Silver here ^-^ I see you coded Dawnwing a sig. A tip; you should remove the "By Skye" part. It will show up in her signature. I understand you want credit, but how about on your user page you can put her sig down under a heading of signatures you've made for people? I was just looking at it c: and thought of this. 20:05, September 11, 2014 (UTC) THANKS! Omg thank you! c: It would be great if perhaps you could sign the fans or comment on the episodes I update! It means a lot to know that you love Cold :) And hey, I'm Firey! (I love the name Skye, and sorry if I end up calling you Sparrow xD) T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 22:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Sparrowpool! I'll be sure to change it! "God bless the cactuses!" "That's cacTI." "That's racist!" 21:02, September 16, 2014 (UTC) No problem! Tell me if you have any poblems! "God bless the cactuses!" "That's cacTI." "That's racist!" 21:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey! You didnt come up with Dawnwing i did by myself! I did it at my house so how could you have come up with her so please change that on your page who am i in warriors. Creepypasta Fangirl484 (talk) 19:03, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Sure! Just give me a sec... BELIEVE 19:57, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Here you go! When it rainsI feel sad ☂ If you want anything changed, I'll get right on that :) How you use it- You go to your preferences, and in the custom sig box write { { SUBST:Template: Sparrowpool888/Sig } } in it WITHOUT THE SPACES. Make sure 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' is checked off. When you write 4 tidles (~) it'll come up. Hope you like :3 BELIEVE 20:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I know¬ Hey! I know that! random Hehe NP! BELIEVE 19:25, October 5, 2014 (UTC) You read my stories! :D Oh my goodness you read Wolfsong's Revenge! It's not finished yet, I'll finish it in November/December. I'm currently working on Night Visions, so it'll be good if you could read that for me! :D One question: Should Maplepaw die later in Wolfsong's Revenge? I want to know what people think! Alone, I fight these animals 18:44, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your answer! I'm hoping to make one of the prophecies' ending be a bit more fitting to the prophecy. Hey Arctic, thanks for the welcome! thank you for the feedback on my story :). A collab, sounds cool!I will warn you I'm doing a little bit of uni study, so some chapters, pages (or however you want to work it) might take a bit longer. I do usually get free evenings/nights. But if you are keen, I'm keen. Catchya! Eclipseoftheredmoon (talk) 22:39, October 8, 2014 (UTC)But only in their dreams can men be truly free,- John Keating um Oh, thanks Sparrow. I'll be honest with you, that's an old story of mine, and it sucks. If you want to read some of my better work, you can read, and maybe comment on. Beautiful (Fanfic) or We Can't Stay Thanks, and have a great day. [[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'So 'Realize ']][[Beautiful|'There's 'Cha'os 'In ']][[Out There|'The 'Air 'Ton'ight]] SORRY Hey Skye, I was just trying to fix my sig and all, so don't mind my random edits on your userpage xD I PROMISE I was just trying to fix the way my sig was shown, then when I changed it, it was all messed up and all. Sorry bout that Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n't']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman''']] 14:43, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Skye! Greetings, No worries, it will be interesting to see what we can work on. But first, I wish to have a chat with you about your show On fire, before I go and add anything. Also if you've got an idea for anything and want me to write it up with you, message me. (I currently have no idea's at the moment, give me a 3 days and I mite have something we can both work on.) Also I'll try to be online as much as I can over the weekend, mainly on the wiki chat thing on the main page. Aus! Eclipseoftheredmoon (talk) 03:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC)But only in their dreams can men be truly free,- John Keating. Show news! How do i a make a series like you have for On Fire? 16:34, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Back again Hey Skye, I won't say what country I am in but will give you a clue to it, the clue should be fairly simple. "I live in the land where the hobbits, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe and King Kong, call home," which can make time difficult. (currently on while after this message has been sent,) And the idea sounds good, probably won't change much at this time. and about a sig- put this, "But only in their dreams can men be truly free," in to something fancy please....(no pink or purple please, haha.) Eclipseoftheredmoon (talk) 20:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC) But only in their dreams can men be truly free, - John Keating. Thanks! Hey Skye, Cheers for the sig design, it's awesome! Also I hope that you managed to figure out where I am in the world. I put it as a riddle, because I wasn't sure if the site would allow me to put what country I live in so I made a clue like that. Plus I have been working on that idea that you preposed for the story, I'm not sure on the prophecy yet, but I have worked out the Clans, leaders, area where they live. One of the apprentices (my role in it, the other one is up to you to name). Perhaps we need to work out a messaging system a bit more privet so we can sort this out, I really do want to do this collab. P.S you can change some of the Clans, locations, names and other stuff if you want or even just put it back to the Clans by the lake or one of your Clans. Cheers again! ,- John Keating yeah Yes i am Mess with the cat you get the WHISKERS (talk) 16:12, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes plz and can you do it as a show like what you did for on fire? Thnx. Mess with the cat you get the WHISKERS (talk) 16:19, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Of course! Yeah, sure! Just tell me the colr you want for the writing, the font, color, colr of background, etc. ♥ Ⓢ Ⓔ Ⓐ♥ 22:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) BUBBLES For the one in bubbles, I just copied it from someone else's sig, because you nedd some kind of generator to do it. If it has letters I can find, I can do it, but other wise, I can't. If I can't I can always make a siggy for you though! ♥ Ⓢ Ⓔ Ⓐ♥ 01:47, October 18, 2014 (UTC) finished Hi Skye! I finished your siggy, but I changed it a bit. The circles and letters have to be the same color, so I made the shadow blue. To make up for that I kinda added a design to it, sorry if I messed it up. I could always change it. If you want to change the links, feelfree; I just linked them to your talk and user page. http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sparrowpool888/Sig I'm sorry if I messed it up, I will happily change it to your liking. Also, don't make multiple sig pages, just make one where you just change the sig every time. Anyway, thank you so much! ♥ Ⓢ Ⓔ Ⓐ♥ 02:41, October 20, 2014 (UTC) OK Hey Skye, I left you a message on your talk last week think it was, saying that Cheers for sig and a little bit about the collab. But yeah we'll go with your idea, you can do the first few things like coding, pic and chapter and I'll do every second chapter after that? How does that sound? Also where do you want it to be set? Like with the Clans by the lake or one of yours or shall we make up a new setting? - John Keating Hoooowdy-Ho! Picture is looking good, I approve very much. I was thinking about a southern state (of 'merica) kind of a area like a prairie or something or a Savannah, around a large river like the Rio Grande. A place that would be green and have some sort of life and small prey for cats there, but also in a dry dersert place. (you may change.) Feathersun, is fine, some of my characters for my first novel thing that I'm slowly forging the first chapter have sorta boring names, half used from the books. I couldn't really think of anything else haha. And that was the idea I had for usm one character designed and named by you and one by me. I was thinking something around Miragepaw for his apprentice name not sure about a warrior name though, a tortoishell-and-white-brown cat, perhaps. Bis dann! , John Keating Starry Hey! My name's Starry, a new(ish) user. I noticed you edited Solctice, an "autobiography" of a cat named Ruekit. I was just confused about WHY you edited? I don't mean to sound rude, I'm just curious :) Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground 20:32, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Solstice - Text Hello, Sparrow. The text that I used for Solstice that looks like this: Is from a website called glowtxt.com. The font that I used was glowstick, just enter what you want in the box, generate the text, download/save the text and upload to this website! -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 23:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I am soso sorry, that was my confusion. My tablet kepps on glitching, so things get distorted and fuzzled. I really am sorry! I need a new iPad :)Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground 06:12, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Collab Ok. I accept to your offer. Where do I start? Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:02, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Bueno Skye, have done first chapter. I have made you my characters mentor and sorta started it off on something. I've also have received a message from Rainpelt&bluestar, that they are joining the collab? I'm all good with that, just wanted to make sure. Decide who goes next and catch ya! Joining?? Skye- You wanted to join the colab? I'll put you in. I'm doing the prologue and Dawny's planning on doing the first chapter,so you can do the second chapter. Curse u CPU for not letting me put my sig.Once a Clan catUser:Silverstorm123' 'Now a rogueSilverstorm's life as a rogue' 'Always Silverstorm' 00:26, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sparrow- so the story's called Dawn's Light. Just search the title and ur good. 'Once a Clan catUser:Silverstorm123' 'Now a rogueSilverstorm's life as a rogue' 'Always Silverstorm' 13:55, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I've finished my chapter. Your turn now. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 23:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Fonts and those wonderful stuff So like in my new story, I decided that I'd use the font you were using on this new story you had. Cause it looked really cool, and you were kinda doing what I was doing with the word on the top of each chapter and stuff. (not that I mind but I didn't know if you would mind me just using this really cool font) Anyways, so I'm not really /stealing/ the font obviously, but I wanted to let you know you kinda showed me this new cool font that I'm using for this story. So yeah c: I ought to get to know you better, Skye xD <3 ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n't']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman']] 23:31, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure I can make you a cover, sure. But what do you mean by 'the writing on Firey's fanfics'. I'm confused on that part. If you have a picture you want for your cover, send it by me, and anything else you want on the cover. (Font, colours, etc.) [[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'So 'Rea'lize ']][[Beautiful|'There's 'Cha'os 'In ']][[Out There|'The 'Air 'Ton'ight]] Re: Award Thanks for the award!! ^.^ A day without sunshine is like, you know, Night 21:00, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks award Hey Skye! Cheers for the award! *virtual high-five that blows both our brains out* Yeah That's right Skye! She was supposed to do Chapter one! I was just about to give a friend a request id she wanted to join in place of Twilight, but i guess that won't hapen'Once a Clan catUser:Silverstorm123' Now a rogueSilverstorm's life as a rogue Always Silverstorm 13:55, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sparrow! I hope I don't sound too impatient, but if you are, when are you going to start writing your story for Brighty's secret game? I will always be here. We will walk the skies together forever 20:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Yup, its right here. I will always be here. We will walk the skies together forever 20:37, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Collab Sure, Skye! I'd be more than happy too :) You have any ideas? ToStorm orFire the world mustFALL 23:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Coding problems Hey Sparrow, I've noticed that a lot of your sigs sometimes leave behind coding on one's talk page so the rest of the text left by other users become like the last part of your coding. Maybe make sure you end your sig's well? idk, I haven't really found any mistakes, but twice your sig has caused weird problems idk :c just to let you know! (sorry if none of that made sense :P) "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 18:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) collab chapter Erm...Skye I don't mean to sound pushy but me and Silver are waiting for you to write the first chapter of our collab. It would be great if you could spare some time to write it please, sorry again for sounding pushy. Mess with the cat you get the WHISKERS (talk) 20:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) collab Hi, you can get started on chapter 1 :3PizzaClan - We go crazy cause we can! Category:Signatures 14:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) News update I like your last idea, because it's the most original. So, which cats should we be? Are we using the original Clans, or made up Clans? (and this story sounds like one with lots of death) (I like writing death scenes) *evil grin* ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 09:26, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Update Okay (and Sparrowpool is a she-cat, correct?). My main OC is Blazestar, but I don't want to use her cuz I like creating new OC's for every book I write XD. So if my cat is a girl, she'll be called Skymist. If it's a boy, he'll be called Foxfoot. So one of our cats is going to fall in love with the other, or what? Any ideas for a title? ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 11:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Collab ??? Foxfoot, then XD I'm a tad bit confused. So Foxfoot likes a cat from another Clan, runs off to join that Clan, then falls in love with someone from the Clan he left. Does the same happen to Sparrowpool, at the same time? ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 11:55, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :D And then they could be best buds XD! So you wanna start? We should call it something deep :P ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 12:02, January 4, 2015 (UTC) collab names lol XD this is late but okay. We could call it something like ' Crossroads' or ' Love has no boundaries'. IDK my lameness though XD ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 12:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) create Sure! I'll go ahead and create it, but maybe have no time to start it. ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 12:56, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Sig Hi Skye, Just to let you know, but one of your sigs is mucking up people's talk pages a bit...? I don't know if you're still using that sig, but if you are, can you possibly try and sort it? (I'm not trying to pressure you, but yeah, just letting you know :|) --How can I learn not to walk alone? - Wisp 03:48, January 5, 2015 (UTC) chapter done! Sorry it took so long! I finished chapter 1. :-) ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 11:29, January 5, 2015 (UTC) yeah! Sorry this is really late! A picture sounds awesome! And I'll do my chapter now :D Hear It Sing... It's Her Son 00:15, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Nice! Ohhh nice chapter! So should Sparrow/Wolf and Silver/Fox run into each other? >:D Hear It Sing... It's Her Son 00:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Collab update I love the picture! The thing that says ' Two cats, one destiny' is nice. But is it possible to make the font black? (maybe it's just my compeuter, but the 'Love has No Boundaries' part is a little hard to read. DEATH!! >:D I'm going to do something where a cat sees Silver and Fox meeting, and is killed by Silver (is that okay). :PPPPP Hear It Sing... It's Her Son 09:39, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ??? : P What coding? Mess with the cat you get the WHISKERS (talk) 19:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ur turn Its ur turn on Dawns Light! Mess with the cat you get the WHISKERS (talk) 11:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Join me on chat! 11:11, January 25, 2015 (UTC) *coughcough* I didn't adopt The Apprentice. Stormver did. Just saying... --Rest for a season, noble falcon. You have served Erdas well. 19:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC) yes Yes, I have a great idea that has a problem never before seen in the real series. They ALWAYS have a back up for the deaths of these but not anymore... Frostpaw is an ordinary apprentice, hunts for the queens and elders, barley pays attention to her mentor speaking, and bounces around in happiness. When a battle comes, the medicine cat is killed and she didn't have an apprentice. Frostpaw is forced to be a medicine cat without knowledge of it at all. And worst of all, she loves a tom! Will she accept her new destiny, or will she go against the code and face exile from her clan? That was the blurb :) Life is sad, but it is also beautiful 21:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Are you online? If you are can we talk on online chat plz? Mess with the cat you get the WHISKERS (talk) 16:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Skye, have you read Dawny's comment on Dawn's Light? I think it's offensive to the commenter as well as us. Dawny should give a little warning instead of quitting right off the bat. Please tell her that we don't want her to quit. Also, this is turning into a little nightmare with Dawny's offensive comment. Tell me how you think on my talk. PizzaClan - We go crazy cause we can! Category:Signatures 22:33, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay. But is she expecting kits when she is forced to be a medicine cat or later. It seems wierd for an apprentice to be expecting kits. What should the name be? Life is sad, but it is also beautiful 15:18, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm hoping she will listen and maybe give us a little warning before she makes a move. And I'll tell you a VERY intresting story that happened to be told by Firey...if you come on chat >:3 PizzaClan - We go crazy cause we can! Category:Signatures 12:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Death (tis a dark title) I liked your chapter! And if you read mine, I killed lots of kitties >:DDDD So I have this evil plan in mind. I was wondering if I would be allowed to kill Silverbird sooner or later in the plotline? She should be killed by the badgers that murdered almost everyone in Ch. 7 Then Foxfoot will turn to a ShadowClan she-cat for help (*cough* Rainblossom *cough*). But she can't live and she shall be killed by the badgers too. Then Foxfoot beats them and maybe falls in love with Sparrowpool? IDK, really. Do you like that ^^ or do you have anything else/eviller in mind? Meep. Hear It Sing... It's Her Son 09:13, February 2, 2015 (UTC) QUICK I MADE THE EARL AND FAIRY WIKI AND I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOU AN ADMIN NOW!!!!!!! HURRY UP!!!!!!! Mess with the cat you get the WHISKERS (talk) 16:42, February 4, 2015 (UTC) You think its' wonderful? :) Someone after my own mind! So when should I make the badgers kill Silver? I might do some Rainblossom POV parts in the chapters, if that's okay with you? And I think Wolf being evil is AWESOME >:DDDDD That's a great picture, and one for Fox x Silver is good. We could have a Fox x Sparrow begin at the end. When you gonna write your chapter :P? No pressure or anything. Hear It Sing... It's Her Son 08:48, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Picture request. Cats name: Jaga. Color: Silver blue. Spots, stripes, patches, all or none: None. If you selected either spots stripes or patches then what color: Eye color: Yellow. Gender: Male. Sorry I responed so late... I'll do the prologue if it's okay. I had a few (dumb) names for the title. Warrior at heart Loyalty forever? I don't want this The right path? So those are some of the titles. Life is sad, but it is also beautiful 13:14, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi Sparrowpool888! I'm AngelWing888! I hope we can be good friends! Oh, and I was wondering if you would like to do a collab? (You don't have to if you don't want to though.) AngelWing888 (talk) 18:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Skye! That's fine, I understand :D And life must suck for you right now, six weeks of tests? Bleugh. I hope you do well! _____________________is love " I did it for power, not love." "But lady, 14:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Thnx! Cool, what should the collab be about? Oh, and btw I am NOT User:Dawnwing484 because I am doing a collab with her.